


Beneath The Mask

by Hisokass



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akekita, First Time, Kitaake, M/M, Spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokass/pseuds/Hisokass
Summary: Once Yusuke was inspired, there was almost no stopping him. Which is why he is standing outside of Goro Akechis apartment on a Saturday afternoon, with his art supplies in his hands.





	Beneath The Mask

It wasn’t that surprising to others that Goro Akechi was a complex man and trying to figure him out was like trying to decipher a foreign language.

In the real world, he was the Detective Prince that was adored by the public. Everyone recognized him as an intelligent boy who had a right future ahead of him and made very cheesy jokes during his interviews. Each growing day his fame was increasing and everyone was waiting for his next move.

In the Meta-Verse he was Crow who was a reliable team member, to say the least. His form was amazing and he was quite strong even though he pretends not to be. Even if the other Phantom Thieves hated to admit, they would have spent a lot more time during Saes Palace if it wasn't thanks to Akechi. It was easy to see how much his face brightens up whenever someone compliments him after battle, and Yusuke always found himself in his dorm room much later attempting to recreate that moment by drawing but in the end he would end up leaving it unfinished because it just didn’t turn out the way he wanted it to.

Then there was one that barely anyone even knew about and would terrify the public away if he was ever found out. A hitman whos voice that was dripping with hatred for the world and was so cold that it would even freeze Hell. It sent shivers down his spine as Yusuke recalled to the memory of hearing Akechi talk about killing their leader. It was no doubt that if they all made one bad move, Akechi can end them in just a blink of an eye.

But what other masks did Goro Akechi have? The one that the Meta-Verse or the real world didn’t know because he didn’t dare to show it.  The one where it only came out during the wee hours of the morning after a nightmare or when he finally has time to himself. It made Yusuke curious and when he found himself continuously attempting to draw Akechi, he thought that perhaps that it was a stage that he will outgrow. This feeling he had thought was like when he saw him it was like when he saw Ann for the first time, except this time it was stronger. Four days later he found himself scribbling out  _another_ sketch of Akechi, and he decided that he needed to do something or else he would not be able to stop.

****

It was after a tough day at Momentos and everyone ended up parting their ways. His body was begging him to go to bed as they spent some time there and he had taken a couple of nasty hits. However, he had one last task to do before he can happily retreat into his dorm room. A part of him knew that this wasn’t the wisest decision, but no matter how hard he tried to forget he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Once he had a vision, he had to go through it no matter what or else he would not be able to rest.

Luckily, Yusuke was able to catch Akechi before he left and ended up walking with him to the train station since their stops are on the same train. As they were walking Yusuke ended up proposing his idea to him, causing Akechi to look up from his phone. He stared at him wide-eyed and took a moment to fully comprehend what Yusuke asked him to do. “You would like to paint me?”

“Yes. If you do not wish for me to draw you I understand-”

“Ah, no that’s not it. I suppose I am available on Saturday so please come over after school. I will send you my address.”

Yusuke felt giddy after that response but mistaken that for him pushing himself too much during their Momentos trip.

****

And here he is on a Saturday afternoon, holding his art supplies and waiting for Akechi to open up the door. He heard a very distant ‘Coming!’ and took a deep breath when he saw the door open. Akechi stood in front of him and he was wearing just his casual argyle sweater with khaki pants, and his hair was up in a very loose ponytail.  His bangs had fallen around his face perfectly and small strands were sticking out of his ponytail. _That was new._ Yusuke thought yet for some reason his outfit had suited him perfectly.

“Please come in,” Akechi said as he moved away so Yusuke can enter the apartment. He set down his supplies to the side and looked around the small apartment. It was interesting, to say the least. To be frank, it was definitely a lot more plain and simple than he anticipated. It seemed like everything was either beige or white and everything was just so neat it was shocking. A part of him wanted to make a comment, but he knew that he should keep an open mind on his apartment since everyone had different tastes. That and he really did want to focus on his painting instead of discussing color theory. Perhaps next time.  

As Yusuke took off his shoes and placed it to the side he heard Akechi ask, “Would you like anything to drink before we begin?” He concluded that it was best not to rush things and ended up deciding on green tea that Akechi happily obliged to make.

Yusuke ended up following Akechi to the kitchen and noticed how it was barely big enough for the both of them to fit. He watched Akechi pour the water into the kettle and turned on the stove, waiting for it to heat up. Yusuke was about to say something, but then he got distracted by his ponytail that was beginning to fall out. Akechi failed to notice as he was too busy looking for some tea bags, but it was irritating Yusuke by the minute. The hair tie was desperately trying to hold on to the rest of the hair but was failing miserably as more strands were beginning to fall out.

“Is everything alright?” He heard Akechi ask, but he just couldn’t care anymore. He needed to fix this mess and walked over to a very confused Akechi.  What he didn’t expect was for Yusuke to take his hair out of his ponytail only to redo it make it tighter. “It looked like it was going to fall out.” Was all Yusuke said and tilted his head when Akechi stared back at him with a completely red face. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Akechi ended up mentioning that the tea will be done soon and quickly turned so Yusuke wouldn’t see his face.

Not soon after they were sitting at the table, discussing their past, and he was genuinely shocked that they had shared so much in common. For a moment he understood what his fangirls felt for him. His story was truly inspiring as he went from an orphan to a famous detective that catches everyone's attention very easily. After a good moment, the two of them didn’t talk and continued to drink their tea in silence and he had to admit that the silence was comfortable.

Akechi cleared his throat and looked at Yusuke with a wary look on his face. “I hope that I am not being rude but I am quite shocked that you had prevented yourself from doing worse to Madarame. The man who inspired you the most ended up just thinking of you as a money machine, how did you hold yourself back?”

Yusuke looked down at his almost empty teacup and for a moment he tried to find the right words. “There is no doubt that I was angry but at the end of the day, I do not wish for revenge. All I just wanted was for Madarame to realize his actions were wrong and I want to show the world my art.”

He took the last sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the table before he spoke again, “Besides, in the end, I am not alone.” The Phantom Thieves crossed his mind. “I was able to meet people who were similar to me and share a close bond with all of them.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad that in the end, you found your happiness.”

Akechi looked like he wanted to say something more but was fighting against it. Did he perhaps say something wrong? Before he even realized it Yusuke opened his mouth to continue speaking, “Of course. I am sure your mother would be very proud of you as well after all you are quite the detective especially for your age.”

“I hope that she is.” Akechi finally said after a while. For a moment the Detective Prince ceased to exist, and the real Goro Akechi made his first appearance. His chin rested against his palm as his other hand gripped his teacup. A smile crept across his face, but unlike his usual one, this one looked a lot timider and he can practically feel the warmth radiating off of him. All Yusuke could do was stare and think of how much of a masterpiece he was.

His hands ached for his pencil. “Yes! That’s it.” Akechi looked at him and the expression from before ceased to exist. Before he could even ask, Yusuke stood up and grabbed his sketchbook. “Come now, we must begin. I drew inspiration from our conversation, we must hurry!”

In a blink of an eye, Goro found himself sitting on the couch as Yusuke was on the opposite side of the room, his legs crossed as he had just finished setting up everything. Yusuke tapped his pencil against his lips, closely examining his muse; his shoulders were too stiff and the smile on his face was too tight. “Earlier before I saw what I wanted to draw. When we were talking, you had an expression that was absolutely stunning. You were smiling,” Akechi gave him his typical camera smile, “No not quite like that. It was more natural and relaxed, a side that I haven’t seen before. How about smiling with fewer teeth-”

After a while it seemed like the two of them were beginning to lose hope; perhaps it was just something that he was only going to get in the moment. They both sat there in silence as Yusuke thought about how he was going to make his muse give him what he wants while Akechi thought about ~~\--~~

“Why did you choose me as your muse?”

The question certainly intrigued him as Yusuke gently tapped his foot against the floor. “I wanted a challenge and I immediately thought about you as you are probably one of the most complex people I’ve ever met. As interesting as your charismatic persona is, I wonder what your real self looked like. At first, I doubted that I would ever find out, but after today I was inspired. The real you is a lot different than I anticipated, but once I saw it I couldn’t tear myself away.”

Akechi didn’t say anything so Yusuke continued.

“It was as if I saw beauty for the first time, and I wanted to see more of the real you so I decided that if I painted it then I would be reminded of that moment over and over again.”

This time Akechi laughed and couldn’t stop for a few moments as Yusuke looked at him with confusion. “I apologize, but I’m afraid you have it all wrong. I am a lot uglier than you think.”

“I suppose that your fashion can use some work.”

“That’s...not what I meant.”

Then he saw it.

Akechi stared at him with a timid smile on his face, and his cheeks were dusted with red. His hands were folded over his lap as he slightly slouched over, and he had an expression that Yusuke can barely understand yet made his heartache. All he could simply do is pick up his pencil and begin to sketch as he thought of the last thing before he got to work.

Akechi Goro was one of the most beautiful people he has ever met.

Just like that, they ended up continuing in silence, ignoring the fact that time was moving a lot faster than the thought.

~~~~

When Yusuke finally set down his pencil and looked out the window, he came to a realization of how late it was. The sky was painted with different hues of yellow and orange, and he watched the sun begin to go down. At a distance, he could hear cars honking, probably because some other driver creating problems and he could also hear the sound of a motorcycle roaming around Tokyo.

Akechi looked over to where he was looking at and seemed to have realized how late it was already. “Ah, I didn’t mean to over welcome my stay.” Yusuke began to say but realized that he wasn’t listening to him.

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer for dinner? I can order us something.” Akechi asked, his eyes never leaving the window. A part of him knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea to stay any longer, but the thought of free food sounded like a wonderful offer. Just yesterday he decided to treat himself and buy some new paint since his old ones were beginning to run low and came to terms with not eating for a couple of days. However as he felt his stomach grumble and crave something more than just water, he decided to cave in.

“Well, I suppose I could stay for a little while.” Only then did Akechi turn his head to Yusuke's direction and smiled at him. “Then I’ll order right away. What would you like?”

An hour later Yusuke found himself sitting on the couch, completely full from their dinner. The sun has officially gone down, causing the city lights to become more prominent. Akechi sat next to him but didn’t talk, instead, he was just staring down at his coffee cup. The only noise that they heard was the TV in front of them from some drama show that neither of them was paying attention to.

“Is everything alright?”

Akechi flinched at his words as if he didn’t expect him to talk. He cleared his throat and adjusted his posture before he finally spoke, “Were the things that you said earlier true?”

It took him a moment to understand what he meant. “Of course, I am not one to lie.”

Akechi didn’t say anything for a moment and Yusuke looked over at him, curious. He was holding the coffee cup tighter than before and his shoulder grew stiff once more. “Is it immoral to say that I didn’t want you to stop looking at me?”

Ah.

“My apologies, please forget what I said.” The warmth of his voice no longer existed as his charismatic Detective Prince persona took over once more. He even brought back that TV smile he always wore in an attempt to bring things back to how they were before.

But Yusuke was certainly no fool; he knew exactly what Akechi was implying. He took a deep breath as he rested his chin on his hands, staring at the table in front of them. It was probably time for him to go and knew that he had to most likely forget that this day ever happened. He can finish the painting on his own time, and store it into the deep depths of his dorm so it would never see light again.

“Akechi-” Yusuke desperately began to say but he was quickly interrupted by Akechi. “Please call me Goro.”

Goro.

The beautiful man who was tainted by an ugly desire who will kill one of his closest friends without a second thought.

Goro.

The beautiful yet broken man who he could stare at for hours on end and still be intrigued.

Was all of those feelings from before just for the sake of art? He has never had romantic feelings for others since there really wasn’t anyone that caught his interest, but when he looked at Goro it felt different. He wanted to paint the real him, but he also wanted to know him for his own sake as well.

“Goro,”  Yusuke whispered his name, and just realized how close he was compared to earlier. His heart was beating so fast, he could have sworn that it was going to come out of his chest. “Yusuke,” Goro said causing his breath to hitch as he stared at him with hope in his eyes.

It was almost as if he was on a tightrope and his friends were on the other side, waiting for him to cross. Goro was down below waiting for him with open arms. Which one would he choose? His chest felt like it was closing and he knew which one was the right choice for him. Yet when he found himself looking at Goros lips and his hand on top of his, he knew which choice he was going to make.

He allowed himself to fall.

Yusuke kissed Goro, and he immediately wanted more of this foreign pleasure. He felt Goro tighten his grip on his hand, but all that he was able to do was focus on his lips. The coffee that he was drinking earlier was the first thing Yusuke tasted, and he made note of how soft his lips were. He pulled away for a brief moment to catch some air but was almost instantly pulled back in by Goro which he happily accepted.

For a minute they lost themselves to each other as each kiss grew more intense by the second. It was Yusuke who pulled away, “Let’s go to the bedroom. We need more space.” It was true since Goros leg was hanging awkwardly off of the couch and in just one move they can just easily tumble down to the floor. Yusuke moved away from Goro so he could sit up, and they quickly went to the bedroom. He barely had time to look around the room before Goro gently pushed him onto the bed. He looked up at Goro as he straddled his lap and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at him with a smile on his face. “This isn’t wise, you know.”

“Indeed it isn’t.” Yet Yusuke continued to unbutton his shirt, carefully as he never took his eyes off Goro. His shirt began to slide off of his shoulders and Yusuke leaned forward to press soft kisses on the exposed skin. He didn’t stop until he felt Goro tug his hair, forcing Yusuke to look at him for a moment only to pull him into a kiss.

One kiss turned to two, then to three, and eventually, he lost count because everything was just moving so fast.  His morals were screaming at him in the back of his mind, but it sounded so far away. All he could think about was Goro and the moans that were coming out of his mouth that were making his pants tighter. He barely registered that he was now laying on his back as Goro stuck his tongue inside of his mouth.

Yusuke opened his eyes the moment he felt Goro pull away and he was in awe. Goro looked down at him with half-lidded eyes as he was attempting to catch his breath.  His hair was a complete mess and his lips were slightly puffy thanks to Yusuke. He was attempting to take off Yusuke’s shirt, as he pulled him back into another kiss. Without even realizing it, he began to grind himself against Yusuke causing him to moan in his mouth.

It was all just too good.

Yusuke rolled over so Goro was beneath him and broke the kiss so he can move down to kiss his neck. Goo let out light sighs and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall into the pleasure. Luckily he was able to get off his shirt swiftly and threw it somewhere in the room. His hand traveled around the skin causing Goro to shiver and look at him. “Your skin is surprisingly soft.” He said as Yusuke hands kept rubbing his waist as he kissed his body then back to his lips.

When they pulled away, Goro rested his hand on his cheek that caused him to nuzzle against his hand. “There is no need to treat me so gently.”

“You are mistaken, Goro. I simply just want to know your body.” Yusuke moved one of his hands down his stomach and his fingertips rested against his belt.

“So please,” Yusuke placed his own hand over Goros as he flashed him a smile, “Allow me to take my time with you.”

Goro answered him by pressing his lips against his and moaned when Yusuke began to rub his cock. Yusuke quickly unbuckled his pants and threw it along with his underwear to the side. His lips were quickly back onto Goros skin as he began to kiss down his abdomen.

When he looked up he saw Goro covering his mouth, averting his eyesight to the wall. “Your moans are intoxicating so please don’t deprive me of them,” Yusuke said with a hint of irritation in his voice as he pulled Goro’s arm away from his mouth. Before he could even say anything, Yusuke put his cock in his mouth causing Goro to let out a moan instead as he gripped onto his hair. Goro tasted salty and he was gripping on to him a lot tighter than he probably thought he was but Yusuke didn’t care.

“Yusuke, Yusuke, _oh_ Yusuke-” Goro moans were spilling out of his mouth and his will to get out of these pants were growing. He bobbed his head as he began to suck on him, only to have Goro begin to moan louder. Yusuke gripped on to his hips in an attempt to prevent Goro from thrusting himself inside of his mouth. For a moment, he felt his whole mind shut down as he did nothing but work his mouth on Goros cock. He wanted to taste more of him and continue to feel Goro push him down so he can take more of his cock in his mouth.

Yusuke looked up at him as soon as he felt himself being pulled away, and it seemed like Goro noticed how confused he was. “I want you inside of me.”

Yusuke watched Goro get up and rummage through the drawer looking for something and seemed pleased once he found them and threw it on the bed.

Condoms and lube.

“Do you want me to do it?” Yusuke picked up the lube, but Goro almost instantly took it away from him with a complicated look on his face.“I want you to watch me if that’s okay.”

As soon as Yusuke gave him the okay, he went to lay back on the bed. Goro hid his face in the pillow and he pushed one finger inside of himself, letting out a small moan as his toes curled from the pleasure. He was going to chastise him for hiding his face, but as Yusuke ended up staring at his body it made him realize something important. Before he even thought twice about it he ended up blurting out, “Have you ever realized that you would look lovely being tied up in a red rope?”  

Goro stopped moving for just a moment, his body still trembling.“Yusuke.”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t realize you were so lewd.”

“Ah, am I? I just believe that red would complement your body very well, and I am very curious about how you would react to being restrained for just a while I touch you.”

The comment made Goro let out a small whine as he pushed another finger inside of him as he looked at Yusuke desperately, causing his cock to get harder. He opened his mouth to say something, but Yusuke cut him off by kissing him a lot harder than he intended. When he finally pulled away from Goro all he could say was, “Please _hurry._ ”

Goro moved a lot quicker after that.

As soon as Goro moved his fingers away, Yusuke was on top of him once more.  It was hard to remember how he took off his pants and underwear so quickly, but it didn’t matter at this point. He positioned himself and looked down at Goro. His hair was sprawled across the pillow and Yusuke felt his legs wrap around his hips as he waited for him to continue. The moonlight that leaked through the blinds made him look like an angel and Yusuke almost wanted to stop to paint him.

He looked like an angel which was very ironic.

Goro intertwined their fingers as Yusuke pushed his cock inside of him, and _oh._ The both of them let out a loud moan, and for a moment Yusuke had to close his eyes. He couldn’t believe he deprived himself of this for so long. He rested his head against Goros shoulder as he took deep breaths, trying to maintain himself and also so he could still get adjusted.

Yusuke opened his eyes “Are you alright?” Goro nodded yet still had his eyes closed and he leaned over pressing small kisses all over his face. It seemed to have calmed him down and their lips met for a brief moment. It wasn’t until a couple moments after that Goro gave him the okay to move.

The moment he moved, he didn’t want to stop his hips. Despite that, he forced himself to move at a slower pace for Goros sake, and it seemed like he noticed.

“There is no need to hold back,” Goro whispered as he looked at him with a smile on his face. Yusuke felt his fingers run through his hair as if he was comforting him for a moment. Just like that, Yusuke couldn’t control himself and moved faster, making Goro throw his head back in ecstasy. He wanted more of that reaction and he wanted to keep going until Goro completely lose himself.

Their moans grew louder as they filled the room, causing Yusuke to pull him into a kiss. It was sloppy but neither of them seemed to care as it just felt so _so_ good. Goro hands were lost in Yusuke's hair as Yusuke was gripping his hips, thrusting his cock deep into him. His thrusts grew more and more desperate by the minute and the feeling of Goro shaking underneath him in pleasure was just too much.

_Goro, Goro, Goro…_

The sentences that he attempted to make were no longer coherent and it seemed like it was the same for Goro. Each thrust was bringing the both of them closer, and when Yusuke hit a certain spot it caused Goro to open his eyes and moan louder than before.

Yusuke ended up focusing on that spot as he watched tears of pleasure stream down his face. Goro had completely unraveled underneath him, his moans were growing louder by the second and all he could do was scream Yusuke's name over and over again.

Goro came not long after that and Yusuke felt him tighten up causing him to let out another moan and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Yusuke came deep inside and all he could do was pull Goro into a kiss as they both came down from their high, and when they pulled away the two of them were in a daze.

This was truly a bliss.

~~~~

After they cleaned up, Goro was in bed with his back turned to him as Yusuke threw out the condom. Neither of them spoke for a while and it both seemed like they were thinking the same thing once they were back in their right minds.

“You realize that we can’t allow this to become anything, yes?” His voice was stone cold and sounded so tired. His heart stung but he knew that it was the truth, causing Yusuke to take a deep breath. Instead of answering immediately, he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Is this something that you truly want?” Yusuke finally asked and he heard a very small yes from Goro. He should have expected it, yet why does his heart ache so much? Perhaps he had a false hope where this was alright and where their future was bright.  He once read somewhere that love could conquer all, but maybe they just didn’t love each other enough.

“You shouldn’t fall in love with someone like me.” His voice was broken and too quiet as if he was going to break if he spoke louder. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , to Goro but when Yusuke looked at him it seemed like he already made up his mind.

“Tomorrow morning we will pretend like none of this happened.” Goro finally turned to face him and waited for his answer. Their hands were mere inches away from each other was the first thing he noticed before he nodded in agreement.

Then just like that, it was over.

Or well, it was supposed to be.

He knew he should have just closed his eyes so he can fall asleep and wait for morning to come, yet Yusuke found himself intertwining their fingers as he moved to be on top of Goro. “We still have time so let’s indulge ourselves in our desires a bit longer.”

Soon enough the sun will rise again, and they will have no choice but to discard the memories they shared tonight. The vulnerable look Goro was giving him will be replaced to fake smile that he always wore and Yusuke will pretend it didn’t hurt him in any way. At the end of the day, this man was going to attempt to kill his best friend for the sake of his own justice. But as soon as his lips touched Goros, he decided that he would worry about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to contribute to the Akekita tag because I love this ship more than coffee and that says a lot because it took me 4 days and about 12 cups of coffee to finish this story LOL. I really hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Follow @cowboykechi to hear me cry about headcanons I come with at 3 AM about Akekita and more!


End file.
